Adaptação - First Time Lucky ?
by Thaissc
Summary: Obrigada a amadurecer cedo demais, Bella pulou várias "primeiras vezes". Agora, com uma lista de seis itens, ela está pronta pra consertar isso, começando com a tarefa mais importante: perder sua virgindade! O médico bonitão Edward Cullen acaba de se tornar seu inquilino. E ele parece ser a pessoal ideal para ajudá-la nessa missão!
1. Chapter 1

**Oi! Sou leitora do FF há anos! Já tive traduções postadas mais acabei excluindo. Pretendo postar algumas traduções novas. Mais primeiro resolvi fazer a adaptação desse romance que eu AMO, First Time Lucky da Natalie Anderson. Acho que algumas pessoas não tiveram a oportunidade de ler, por isso vou adaptar e mudar algumas coisas! Pretendo postar o próximo cápitulo até o final da semana. Espero que gostem! ;s**

* * *

- De que jeito eu olho pra você?

- Como se quisesse me tocar. - Bella se aproximou a ousadia retornando quando Edward não se afastou. E, droga, ela chegara até ali, não havia mais nenhuma dignidade a ser perdida. Então ela não era mais uma paqueradora, era sem vergonha. – E eu sei como tocar.

- Mesmo?

Ela assentiu. Esperando que seu nervosismo não estivesse óbvio.

- Prove.

Um lado dela queria mandá-lo para o inferno por resistir tanto. Porém a excitação também corria por suas veias. Sim, ela sabia. Ela poderia ser virgem, mas aquilo não significava que ela era uma idiota. Edward a desejava.

Ela se aproximou dele á distância de um beijo. Mais não iria recorrer ao óbvio. Nem iria facilitar tanto assim pra ele. De algum modo, ela iria fazê-lo sofrer por aquela humilhação.

Ela olhou o corpo dele, com a mesma liberdade, ousadia e atrevimento que ele tinha olhado pra ela antes. Então se aproximou mais, inclinando a cabeça de modo que seu rosto ficasse perto do pescoço dele. Ela soprou, muito levemente abaixo do maxilar.

Ele hesitou.

Com um dedo delicado, Bella lhe acariciou o antebraço, sentindo o calor da pele, a tensão dos músculos. Ela se movimentou, lambeu os próprios lábios, então os pressionou levemente sobre a pele salgada dele.

Edward ficou feito uma estátua. Uma estátua muito quente e ofegante.


	2. Chapter 2

O Dr. Edward Cullen olhou fixamente para o adesivo no para-choque do carro da frente, as linhas prateadas o lembravam que no dia seguinte seria dia de recrutamento das novas cheerleaders. Metade da equipe estaria lá para verificar o possível acréscimo de mulheres. Mas, apesar de os jogadores enxergarem as dançarinas como carne nova, Edward considerava que aquelas mulheres eram _caçadoras, _não as caças, com seus olhos reluzentes e poses sugestivas. Elas, que torciam para o maior clube de rúgbi do país, ja haviam dado um belo chute no traseiro de muitos. Incluindo o dele. Então ele ficaria a anos-luz de distância do estádio na hora dos testes, no dia seguinte.

Ele tomou a curva seguinte, virando a esquerda enquanto o carro com o adesivo sumia do seu campo de visão. Aliviado, Edward olhou automaticamente para a propriedade nos limites do parque. Estava curioso havia tanto tempo, que isso se tornara um hábito. Então ele viu de imediato a placa "Aluga-se" e um número de celular que não estava ali de manhã.

Ele percorreu o caminho de entrada ornado por uma cerca-viva espinhosa de 2m tão enredada que não conseguia exergar através da folhagem verde e espessa. Ele viu ali o que poderia ser uma trilha estreita entre os galhos, ele franziu o cenho quando os galhos arranharam seus braços nus. Abrindo espaço, ele imaginou que aquele desastre de casa estivesse abandonado. No entanto a fortaleza verde e espinhosa intrigava Edward, e a idéia de ter um refúgio no meio da cidade o agradava, ali não haveria chance de invasões por uma ex-amante enlouquecida. Um tipo esnobe como Tânia nunca arriscaria sua pele e suas unhas para entrar. Ele rompeu os galhos e pisou com força no chão bruto e, de repente, estava em um espaço aberto, ele esqueceu os arranhões assim que olhou o lugar. Não era um desastre abandonado de jeito nenhum.

Bella só precisava limpar o banheiro do andar de baixo, e o lugar estaria vazio e pronto para ser ocupado. Ela pegou o borrifador de desinfetante, estava determinada a deixar tudo pronto naquela noite, porque a otimista dentro dela esperava que pessoas telefonassem para alugar a casa no dia seguinte. Abrindo a torneira de água quente ela se abaixou para esfregar os cantinhos dos azulejos, limpando as paredes furiosamente para evitar pensar no quanto o local ficava diferente sem a mobília. Nunca seria o mesmo agora, mas seria o lar dela, o coração dela. Aquele lugar era tudo que Bella possuia. Os olhos quimavam enquanto ela esfregava, os vapores do limpador industrial estavam lacrimejando seus olhos. Agora, entre a espuma, o vapor e o mau cheiro, ela mal conseguia enxergar. Também não conseguia ouvir direito por causa da água corrente. Ainda prendendo a respiração, Bella cambaleou pra fora do chuveiro, desesperada para ir até uma janela, pois se sentia tonta.

- Você está bem ?

Bella deu um pulo, inalou profundamente e então gritou alto. A adrenalina fluiu pelo organismo dela em segundos, deixando mente e músculos alertas. Infelizmente ela ainda não conseguia enxergar direito e tudo que via era um homem, que ela mal conseguia ver no mesmo ambiente.

- Ei! – berrou ele, em um tom mais alto do que os gritos dela. – Acalme-se. Não estou aqui pra te machucar.

Ela ficou em silêncio, semi-cerrou os olhos com força tentanto enxergar.

- Quem é você? – perguntou de forma irritada, com a garganta irritada por causa do grito.

- Isso entrou nos seus olhos?

Os sentidos de pânico foram acalmados pela voz autoritária e fria.

- Acho que o spray misturou ao vapor ou algo assim – disse de forma ofegante.

- É uma surpresa você não ter desmaiado. – Ele segurou o braço dela com força e a guiou para que ficasse sentada na borda da banheira.

Bella piscava rapidamente tentando recuperar suas capacidades mentais. Tudo que conseguia ver através daquela agonia era uma figura alta, perto demais.

- Quem é você?

- Edward Cullen. Vi a placa e entrei. – respondeu com a voz tranquila. – Desculpe se te assustei.

Ninguém entrava ali simplismente. A cerca garantia isso. Então não tinha certeza se podia acreditar nele. Mas se ele fosse um assasino em série ou um estuprador não estaria a ajudando agora não é ?

- Seus olhos estão muito feridos. – Ele parecia verdadeiramente preocupado.

- Não me diga. – Ela agarrou a borda da banheira com força. Aquele tal de Edward não parecia como um serial killer.

- Nós precisamos láva-los.

_Nós_ não precisávamos fazer nada.

- Estou legal. Ficarei bem em um minuto.

- Não se preocupe, sou médico.

Ela meio que riu. Ele podia não ser um assasino, mais duvidava que fosse um oftamologista.

A mão firme tocou o rosto dela e colocou uma flanela molhada sobre seus olhos. Bella sentiu seu coração palpitar. Não ficava tão perto de uma pessoa havia quanto tempo mesmo ?

- Melhor? - Perguntou ele, murmurando baixinho.

E, de repente, ela se lembrou de que estava vestindo apenas um short velho e uma regata reveladora.

- Posso lidar com isso agora, obrigada. - Como posso ajudá-lo afinal?

Ele colocou os óculos escuros sobre a pia e enfiou as mãos nos jeans.

- Eu vi o cartaz de "Aluga-se".

- Eu o coloquei esta tarde. – Ela ficou de pé, tentando se igualar a ele. Sem chance: ele era alto, e ela não. Ele estava vestido, e ela quase não estava. E ele era devastadoramente lindo, e bem ela não.


	3. Chapter 3

- Você quer alugar este local? - Ele não parecia um inquilino em potencial. Parecia o tipo de sujeito que comprava coisas. Ela sabia que o relógio no pulso dele custava muito, assim como os sapatos e todo o resto.

- Quero comprá-lo - respondeu de forma direta.

- Não está á venda – respondeu ela com franqueza.

- Onde está o proprietário?

- Você está olhando pra ele.

Os cílios longos dele se voltaram pra cima, os olhos verdes a avaliaram outra vez.

- Não acredita em mim?

- Bem, você não parece... – Edward balançou a cabeça. – Deixe pra lá.

Ela sabia o que ele ia dizer. Ele a considerava jovem demais pra ser dona de alguma coisa? Quantos anos ele pensava que ela tinha? Ela não era mais criança, tinha 22 anos e cuidara daquela casa sozinha nos últimos cinco.

- Esta casa nunca será colocada á venda. - retrucou ela. - Sinto muito.

- Sempre tive curiosidade a respeito desse lugar. Se não se importa eu adoraria dar uma olhadinha.

Ela não podia negar, pois ele havia acabado de ajudá-la.

- Este lugar é conhecido como a casa da árvore. O motivo é óbvio.

- Certamente é. - respondeu com delicadeza.

- Porque você está alugando? – perguntou ele enquanto se aproximava pra observar o detalhe entalhado no acabamento.

- Preciso de dinheiro. – respondeu honestamente.

- Você conseguiria uma boa grana se o vendesse.

- Nunca vou vendê-lo. Aqueles olhos a avaliaram brevemente.

- É único.

Não era um tipo de lugar moderno com janelões. E não era grande. Era apenas a Casa da árvore. A casa em si era toda de madeira polida entalhada a mão. Construída com amor, sangue e suor dos avós de Bella.

Eles tinham depositado tudo o que tinham naquela casa, assim como na criação de Bella. Até a doença virar o jogo e Bella se tornar cuidadora de ambos e da casa.

- A maioria das pessoas adora esse lugar. – respondeu ela. – Meu avô sempre dizia que não há nada comparado a beleza natural.

- Ele estava certo.

Bella o encarou de volta. Um sentimento súbtito de excitação a fez arrepiar... Ele estava falando da casa, certo? – Por quanto tempo quer alugar?

- Seis meses, inicialmente, mais o ideal seria um ano.

Ele se virou de repente.

- Vou assinar o contrato de um ano.

Ela arregalou os olhos e de repente esqueceu da sensualidade dele.

- Você nem sabe quanto é o aluguel.

- Não importa. E eu quero prioridade caso você opte por vender a casa.

- Há algumas coisas que você não sabe.

- Condições?

Ela assentiu.

- Você não terá acesso a garagem ou ao pequeno apartamento acima.

Os olhos dele semicerraram.

- Alguém está morando no apartamento?

- Enquanto estiver na cidade, estarei morando lá. – ela se apressou em se explicar.

- Você não fica na cidade normalmente?

- Vou para o exterior.

- Quando?

- Em breve,

Ele assentiu.

De repente, o pânico se abateu sobre Bella. Iria ser difícil ver um estranho morando ali, mas não seria para sempre, e o lugar ainda seria dela.

- A manutenção do jardim será mantida pelo espólio*. – Você não viu o jardim – ela chamou atenção para o fato defensivamente.

Ele abriu as mãos e olhou pra baixo.

- Estou vestindo metade da cerca-viva.

Ela franziu a testa diante da quantidade de folhas no cabelo bronze dele.

- Espero que você não tenha causado danos nela.

- Você está falando sério que há um jardineiro para a cerca viva?

Sim, ele estava provocando. E ela estava se esforçando para não perceber o quanto aquele sorriso o fazia passar de sexy para supersexy.

- Totalmente sério - respondeu ela. – É necessário muito cuidado para mantê-la.

- Ela precisa de uma motosserra.

- A cerca-viva fica. Do jeito que está. Está é uma condição inegociável.

Ele caminhou denovo em direção a Bella, com o sorriso curvando ainda mais os lábios muito sensuais, sob o grande risco de distraí-la.

- Como vou poder acessar a casa se não consigo passar pela cerca-viva ou pela garagem?

- Há um portão escondido na lateral do parque.

- Um portão escondido? - Ele riu, com um som caloroso, contagiante,

A sensualidade, quase a deixou sem fala. Bella precisou cerrar o queixo para que não caísse, para evitar babar no chão. Ela deu meia-volta sem sair do lugar para não o ver mais; assim, conseguiria pensar.

- Muito do que valoriza esta casa é sua privacidade. Não é este fator que atrai você nela?

Houve um silêncio breve.

- Que astuto da sua parte. – Não havia diversão na voz dele agora. – Tudo bem, estas condições não são problema para mim. – Quero alugar o local por um ano.

Bella ficou mais tonta do que tinha ficado no chuveiro ao inalar o limpador.

- Vou precisar de referências.

- Claro. Que tal se eu fizer um depósito em dinheiro agora para assegurar a locação, e amanhã nossos advogados fazem o acordo do aluguel?

- É claro. O número da minha advogada está na placa. Vou pedir que ela detalhe minhas condições por escrito.

Edward assentiu e se virou em direção á árvore novamente, tentando manter os olhos voltados para cima e longe de Bella. Porque a regata ficara transparente por causa da limpeza do banheiro. Ele não queria pensar no assunto além do que já havia pensado. Ela era uma _cirança._

E ao mesmo tempo não era. Bella tinha o corpo mais delicado e feminino que ele já vira. Edward notara isso á primeira vista do banheiro: as pernas longas, os ombros bem torneados, a cintura delgada, o rosto em forma de coração, a pela suave e reluzente, os lábios sensualmente fartos...

Ele precisava afastar aquele pensamento. Era simplismente errado. Envolver-se com uma mulher como aquela, da mesma idade ou até mais jovem do que Tânia, seria insano. Ela quis mais do que ele podia oferecer. Era emocionalmente imatura, uma sonhadora que desejava um final feliz de conto de fadas que ele nunca aceitara. E quando ele foi obrigado a repetir tal fato a Tânia, a bruxa interior dela apareceu... Intensa, carente, doida de pedra. Só de pensar naquela confusão já era o suficiente para o desanimar.

Quase.

Felizmente aquela criança iria para o exterior. Ele só conseguiria morar no local porque sabia que ela estava indo embora.


End file.
